


To Laugh and be Merry

by kaneklutz



Series: Holiday Fluff [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Neurodivergent Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, No beta we kayak like Tim, Pre-Canon, could be read as the beginnings of poly jontimsasha, happy holidays, research era, the smallest bit of sadness, you cannot disagree sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaneklutz/pseuds/kaneklutz
Summary: "Anyway, Jon, what’re your plans for the break?”Ah. The realization abruptly hits him that because Sasha and Tim are good, kind people, or at least people well versed in societal niceties, they would naturally ask in return about how he would be spending his time off.-The holidays are always better when spent with the people you choose for yourself.
Relationships: Sasha James & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Tim Stoker
Series: Holiday Fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084781
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	To Laugh and be Merry

**Author's Note:**

> i think research era jontimsasha is the superior anything. not accepting criticism on this.

The winter months aren’t kind to Jon, never have been. Besides the fact that he’s skin and bones, held together with hope, prayer, and some good old fashioned spite, he’s just not a fan of the holidays. So everything leads up to today, a few days before Christmas, as he shivers in the research department of the Magnus Institute. 

Many of the staff had begged off early, citing travel time to visit family, and there were only three researchers left, including himself. Tim and Sasha both stuck around until Christmas Eve, which Jon was secretly pleased by. They’d gotten closer, somewhat, and it was nice to have some company, even when said company was a tad on the loud and obnoxious side. 

“Sash, you’re doing Christmas with your nan again this year, right?”

Their conversation trickles from the desks next to him, and Jon wrinkles his nose as he does his best to tune it out. His hands shake slightly as he flips through yellowing pages detailing some report of a haunting from when apparently, typewriters were still in popular use. Should probably send this one down to the archives.

“Of course, you know how the rest of the family is. If they want to see me, then it’s on them to get over their bigotry. And really, it’s not as though we’re particularly religious. Just another excuse to get drunk with people you wouldn’t otherwise associate with, isn’t it?”

Both of the voices laugh, and then the second voice continues, “and of _course_ you’re invited, Tim, don’t need to be so sneaky about asking. You know Nan adores you, she always asks about how you’ve been when I visit.”

“And what do you tell her, Sasha dearest?” 

Sasha groans at the endearment, and Jon finds himself sympathizing. Tim was a little too liberal with the amount of nicknames he sprinkled into conversation. 

“I tell her that you’re a right prick, but doing alright from what I’ve seen of your sorry arse.”

“Hey, my arse is not sorry! I’ll have you know it’s absolutely–”

“Tim,” Jon says, cutting in. “Might I ask you, out of any common courtesy you might possess, to not go into the details of your behind during work hours?”

Sasha laughs, and so does Tim, even with the faux-indignance still on his face. Before, Jon wouldn’t have been bold enough to say something, would’ve just grit his teeth and bore it, but it’s nice to be able to talk to people like this. Like they’re friends. 

“Sorry Jon, didn’t think you’d mind. I’ll stop.”

“I don’t particularly care about whether or not I hear the finer details of whatever body parts that may come up in discussion, be it the quality or...shape, but not during work. Please.” 

Tim scoots his chair closer, and Jon almost moves away in response before he remembers that this is normal, for friends. And Tim’s always been a touchy feely person, but he means no harm by it. So he relaxes, and remembers to breathe.

“But Jon, you _never_ go out for drinks with Sash and I. However am I supposed to regale you with all the sordid details if you don’t give me the chance to do so?” he says with a childish pout, eyes wide and shiny. 

Jon rolls his eyes, and exchanges a glance with Sasha. She’s sitting at her own desk, sipping at a cup of tea and looking entirely too amused by the whole conversation. 

She sets down her mug, and adds, “He is right, Jon. You rarely go out with us after work, and even if I don’t approve of his motivations for wanting to take you out with us, it’s a shame you’ve never come along.”

“Right!” Tim says. “And I respect that Sasha and I aren’t the best company you could have on a Friday night–”

“I resent that, I think we make excellent company.”

“–we are, at the very least, loads of fun. Come on, Jon, you could use a bit of fun. Everyone can!”

Sighing and running a hand through his hair, Jon changes the subject, bringing up the first topic he can think of. “So, holidays. How will you two be celebrating?” 

“Well, Tim and I will be spending Christmas with my nan. She makes the best desserts every year, and we all muddle through the main courses together. It’s a good time, I look forward to it every year.”

“You say that, but I seem to remember that it wasn’t you or your nan that wound up covered in gravy last year,” Tim says, leaning back in his chair. 

Sasha scoffs, raising a critical eyebrow at Tim. “That was your own fault, you can hardly blame us for mistakes that were _totally_ on you.” 

Raising his hands in surrender, Tim shakes his head, smiling. “Fair enough, fair enough. Anyway, Jon, what’re your plans for the break?”

Ah. The realization abruptly hits him that because Sasha and Tim are good, kind people, or at least people well versed in societal niceties, they would naturally ask in return about how he would be spending his time off. 

“Er, I was planning…”

The silence trails for a few awkward seconds before Tim interrupts with, “Wow, Jon, no need to tell us if you don’t want to! I get it, secret romance, some nice resort far away from us all, with a nice someone, that’s fine! Keep your secrets.”

“What? No, I–“

“Your family’s secretly incredibly wealthy and you’re travelling to America to live it up on a nice warm beach?”

“I don’t even like beaches, Sasha–“

It goes on like this for far too long before Jon throws his hands in the air to quell the guesses from both of them. “Alright, enough, I don’t have anything planned for the holidays, now calm down!”

The room is quiet for a moment, and then Sasha and Tim both begin to speak, their words rushing over each other in unison. 

“Sorry to push you Jon, we didn’t mean-“

“Yeah, our bad, sorry if we made you feel bad or anything.”

Jon shook his head. “No, it’s alright, I’ve never been big on festivities. All of that effort for a day that’s just the same as any other day in the end.”

“Right,” Tim said, looking unconvinced. Jon watches in bemusement as him and Sasha exchange glances, an unspoken dialogue flowing freely between them. Sometimes, with how nice they are to him, how friendly, he forgets that they were here first, that they’ve known each other for much longer. 

Then, they both turn back to Jon with angelic smiles on their faces, and he prepares himself for the worst. 

“Jon, we were thinking,” Sasha begins.

“Since you don’t have any plans, and we’ve got plenty of room for one more,” Tim continues. 

“Why don’t you come spend Christmas with us?”

Jon shook his head, waving a hand dismissively. “No, I couldn’t possibly, your grandmother wouldn’t want another guest, it’s all rather last minute, and I would be far too much of an imposition.”

Tim pushes his chair closer and places a hand on Jon’s shoulder. 

“Jonny boy,” he starts. 

“Don’t call me that.”

“Jon, let us take that well constructed, very polite refusal apart for you, piece by piece. Sasha, start us off.”

Sasha nods, laying a finger to her lips as if in thought. “Well, first off, Gran’s always up to meeting new people. She absolutely loves it, always going on about how any friend of mine is a friend of hers, which is _not_ true, she loathed Lacy, but I think she’d like you. Tim, going to you.”

“It’s not really very last minute, Jon, Christmas is still two days away, and we always buy more food than we need. You’d be doing everyone a favour, last year I had leftovers for weeks after. Back to you, Sash.”

“And finally, it’s not an imposition if we’re _asking_ you to join us. Frankly, it would be rude to refuse!”

Jon pauses for a moment. “Would it?” he asks, genuinely.

Tilting her head, Sasha furrows her brow, then realizes. “No, no, it wouldn’t,” she hastens to reassure him. “If you don’t want to come, like _really_ don’t want to, it’s not rude, we understand.”

“Speak for yourself, Sasha.”

“Tim.”

“Joking, joking. Sasha’s right, Jon, you’re more than welcome to join us and I would love it if you did, but if you’re not comfortable, don’t push yourself. I promise, it’s all up to you.” 

“I’ve never been the best at making decisions,” Jon mutters. 

With a shrug, Tim responds, “Then we’ll make the decision for you! You’re coming, and you’ll bring enough eggnog for five people. Each of us and two portions for Sasha’s gran, because she drinks that stuff like breathing air. You can refuse, or accept, but the choice has been made.”

Jon looks back and forth between two people who, to his utter confusion (and secret joy), seem to genuinely want him to be there with them. 

“Alright,” he says at last, and both Sasha and Tim cheer loudly. “But I’m bringing non-alcoholic eggnog for myself.”

“You’re the boss, Jon.”

“Please, never call me that again.”

“Alright, boss!” 

“I hate you.”

“Merry Christmas, both of you," Sasha interrupts loudly, smiling at them both.

“Merry Christmas!”

“Yes. Merry Christmas,” Jon says. 

For the first time in ages, he does feel just the tiniest bit merry.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! this was just a quick thing i wanted to write, i hope you enjoyed :]
> 
> happy holidays to those who celebrate, and if not, have a lovely winter break. it's been a hard year, but you're still here, and i'm glad.


End file.
